


Alya Knows

by CaptainAmericaIsADorito



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaIsADorito/pseuds/CaptainAmericaIsADorito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya found out about the secret identities of Paris' favorite heroes. </p>
<p>Based on shamchat conversations I've had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Adrien was busy patrolling when he noticed a familiar brown and orange head. He knew how much Alya loved superheroes so he decided to go and make her day.

     “Hey, you run the LadyBlog right?” He said after tapping her shoulder. She turned around.

     “Oh, Chat Noir, I didn't even hear you! Yeah, that's me, why?”  

     “I'm a huge fan of it, I love your writing” He said with a grin.

     She blushed slightly before responding. “Aw, thanks! I'm a big fan of you too, actually, but, well, Ladyblog just sounds better than, I dunno, Chatblog? Noirblog?”

     He nodded “Yeah, I get it” He sighed “She's pretty amazing”

     “Yeah, she is. But you're pretty cool too! I mean, you did save my life from Stoneheart, remember? Huh. That'd actually be a good idea for the blog, Chat Noir Appreciation Day.”

     He laughed slightly “That'd be nice, sometimes I feel like she doesn't really need me though, like I'm the sidekick that just showed up and managed to not get in the way, so they just kinda hung around.”

     “Now you listen here, Chat,”She grabbed his bell and pulled him down close so they were face to face“If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now! I'd be dead and buried because you didn't save me from that goal! I know you two better than pretty much anyone else, and you are NOT useless, you are NOT redundant, and you are NOT a sidekick! Ladybug considers you her partner, her equal, and any REAL fan can see it, okay?” She let go of his bell as if it just turned red hot and jumped away.

     “Thanks Alya, I think that the main problem is that Ladybug doesn't return my feelings, so it makes me feel a bit useless”

     She chuckled briefly before muttering “Your damn father probably doesn't help those feelings” Adrien nodded in agreement but then realized what she had said.

     “...My father???” Alya’s head snapped up and her eyes widened.

     “What? Oh shit, did I say that out loud?” She looked around as if trying to find a new topic of discussion

     “Alya, is there something you want to tell me?”

     “Want to tell you? No, not a thing. But…” She looked downcast “You're not very good at hiding it, Adrien.”

     “How did you find out? ...I don't even think Ladybug knows”

     “Neither one of you is very good, honestly. Just makes me want to pull my hair out sometimes.”

     “Does that mean you know who she is too?”

     Alya sighed and sat down “Maybe it's just that I read too many comics, I can recognize Clark Kenting a mile away. It's just...there's a bunch of little things. You always make lame excuses and vanish whenever there's an akuma attack, you know things you really shouldn't, you're perpetually late and/or sleep-deprived…”

     “But I'm not the only one in class that does!” Alya mimed zipping up her mouth, locking it, and throwing away the key

     “Wait... Is-is Marinette Ladybug?”

     “It's not my secret to tell, Chat Noir. Just like yours isn't.”

     “Does she know that you know?”

     “No, I...I know how important secret identities are to her. I wasn't even planning on telling you.” She took a deep breath “For what it's worth, I don't think anyone else has figured it out.”

     “How did I not realize? The two of us are the only ones in class who haven't been akumatized…”

     Alya nodded “And...you know Marinette has a massive crush on Adrien Agreste, right?”

     “She does? I honestly thought she was scared of me…”

     She shook her head, grinning ruefully “You have no idea how tempted I've been to just lock you in a storage closet or something. Maybe fake an akuma attack at the same time.”

     “I mean she did kinda do that to you and Nino”

     Alya chuckled “Yeah. Thank god the miraculous cure took us out when it put the panther back in.”

     “She probably would have forgotten about you, to be honest”

     “I'm pretty sure she actually did forget about me, but it all worked out okay.” Adrien decided to change the topic to ask the questions he had.

     “So, how long have you known?”

     “Mari since about two weeks in. You took a little longer. To be fair, neither her hair nor her eyes change.”

     “I still think I'm stupid for not figuring it out sooner. I feel like I need to tell her, now that I know…”

     She took a deep breath “That's...that's up to you, Adrien.

     He chuckled “Would it be too much to just go up to her and kiss her as Adrien?”

     Alya grinned “That'd probably melt her brain.”

     He laughed more “I'd probably have to catch her before she fell to the ground”

     “No probably about it.” She thought for a moment “Or you could just start making cat puns.”

     “I want to tell her, not all of Paris.”

     Alya nodded “Yeah, fair enough. That is pretty distinctive.”

     “I could just _text_ her a bunch of cat puns”

     “Pretty sure that'd quickly lead to me getting some very frantic texts. You two are both basically just gigantic dorks.”

     “That's fair”

     “I mean, you couldn't recognize her eyes, hair, voice, build, general body structure, or the fact that they look exactly the freaking same, and she can handle talking with music legends and fighting supervillains but assembling coherent sentences around the boy she likes utterly eludes her.” She laughed and started walking away “The more I think about it, the more just going up and kissing her as Adrien seems like a good idea. Good luck!”


	2. Chapter 2

     The next day at school Adrien went over to Marinette and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

     “Hey Mari, there's something I want to give you” He called to her. 

     She turned toward him “Oh! Adrien, hi! Y-You want to give me something?”

     “Yeah, close your eyes” She listened. He took a deep breath and then leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes flew open and she nearly fell backwards.

     “Wha-”

     Adrien chuckled “Alya was right, that was a good idea.” Marinette turned beet red before turning and running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have so far, if you want the story to continue go on shamchat and make one of your interests "Alya Knows", I will be on as "Adrien Agreste/ Chat Noir (AK)". If our conversation goes well it might be the next chapter of the fic.


End file.
